


always together even in another country

by sparklemagicshine



Category: equestria pretty cure - fan made all stars series, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklemagicshine/pseuds/sparklemagicshine
Summary: Saki aka the equestria pretty cure's Cure Black, moves back to New York, she reunites with Ira and Georgia, and her two friends become pretty cure





	always together even in another country

Prologue: Saki’s farewell

    “PRETTY CURE EQUESTRIA RAINBOW HARMONY,” yelled all the equestria pretty cure, “GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.” The equestria pretty cure defeated the bafoon and before they left Saki had to tell them something, “I’m sorry I have to tell you this,” said Saki in a sad voice, “but I’m moving back to New York.” “You’re joking right Saki,” said Miuriah, “no I’m dead serious,” said Saki. The next day Saki went to school for her last day at Verone Junior High, “students,” said the teacher, “you all my not know this but this is Saki’s last day here as she is going to move to New York,” all of Saki’s classmates were saying farewell and telling her have a great time, that afternoon all of the equestria pretty cure as well as some of her mom’s friends came to the airport from Japan to the United States saying farewell.

Chapter 1 the duo of cure black and cure light

    “I heard we’re getting a new student from all the way from Japan,” said one student, “from Japan as in across the country and ocean,” said another student, “I wonder if Saki will return,” said Ira talking to herself. “Students,” said the teacher, “as you all know we got a new student starting here today who also came all the way from Japan, miss can you come in and introduce yourself.” Saki came in and in Japanese style she wrote her name on the board like new students do in Japan, “Saki……….. Furgisama…… wait,” said Ira, “SAKI.” “Ira you come here,” said Saki noticing her old friend was at her new school, “yep,” said Ira, “I didn’t expect you coming back to New York.” later during lunch Saki talks to Ira about her friends and adventures back in Japan, “you had some great friends in Japan,” said Ira, “I wish I could meet them,” then Saki mentioned the pretty cure, “no way Japan is protected by a large team of girls,” said Ira, “yep,” said Saki, “I actually know them all myself,” “ZAKENA,” said a monster, “great my worst enemies are here,” Saki said to herself. Ira runs off to find out what that voice was, “Ira where are you going it’s dangerous,” yelled Saki, “and slow down,” then before Saki could attempt to transform into Cure Black she was stopped by the zakena grabbing her, “hey lemme go,” said Saki trying to escape, “Saki,” yelled Ira, “let her go,” then a red lightning bolt came and hit Ira. “wait could this be,” said Saki. “W w where am I,” said Ira, then a fairy approached her, “I finally found a pretty cure partner,” said the fairy, “I knew following Cure Black and Mepple was a good idea,” “wait Cure Black,” said Ira, “as in the Cure Black from the pretty cure Saki talked about, and who are you and who’s Mepple,” “I’m Misha,” said Misha, “so you do know Cure Black, so how about becoming a pretty cure like her,” “if it’s going to help Saki I’ll do it,” said Ira, “now say light above show me a wave of hope,” said Misha, “LIGHT ABOVE SHOW ME A WAVE OF HOPE,” said Ira. Ira’s uniform turned into a red dress her hair was put into a pigtail held up by a brown bow as well turned into a pink color, “the light of hope, I’m Cure Light,” said Cure Light. “Cure Light,” said Saki, “another pretty cure to deal with huh Saki,” said Mepple, Cure Light kicked the zakena and let’s Saki free, “ready Saki,” said Mepple, “ready,” said Saki, “BLACK LIGHT GIVE ME STRENGTH!” ribbons covered Saki’s body and changed to her very dark blue outfit, her hair turns orange and the tip of the longer side of her bangs turned a lime green, “Emissary of light, I am Cure Black,” said Cure Black, “wait Saki you’re the Cure Black you talked to me about,” said Cure Light, “haha yeah I just didn’t want to reveal my secret identity to you,” said Cure Black, “Saki, Ira, listen for a sec,” said Mepple, “what is it Mepple,” said Cure Black, “put your hands in the air, Saki you’ll call for black thunder and Ira will call for light thunder,” said Misha, “then Ira will say we’ll fight the darkness to summon the light, then Saki will say we’ll fight to set things right, then both of you will say pretty cure marble twister,” “right said both pretty cure. “BLACK THUNDER,” yelled Cure Black, “LIGHT THUNDER,” yelled Cure Light, both cures feel stronger with the power of the thunder they summoned “we’ll fight the darkness and summon the light,” said Cure Light, “we’ll fight to set things right,” said Cure Black, “PRETTY CURE MARBLE TWISTER,” yelled both pretty cure. The zakena was defeated and turned into many gommenas, Saki and Ira returned back to normal and went on with the rest of their day.


End file.
